Pray & Pain
by Froshe
Summary: Tu ne savais pas pleurer. Tu n'avais jamais su le faire.


Tu ne savais pas pleurer. Jamais de ta vie, une seule larme n'avait été versée de tes paupières. Et ça te pesais. Tout ça te pesais tellement, tu aurais voulu être comme les autres.

Tu ne voulais pas être différent. Tu te plaisais à te demander comment se serait passée ta vie, comment auraient été tes journées si tu avais été normal. Chaque jour aurait été unique, chaque instant passé avec tes proches, une réjouissance. Mais tu connaissais rien de tout ça. Tu n'avais jamais voulu ça au départ, toutes ses complications. Mais tu n'y pouvais rien.

Il fallait apprendre à vivre au présent, et pas sur le passé. Et pourtant, dire que tu n'y repensais pas aurait été un pur mensonge. Dès qu'un moment était libre, tu te mettais à y songer. Peu importe. Tu devais arrêter de te complaire dans les regrets. Cela ne mène à rien, à part vivre une existence décharnée.

Et c'est dans ces moments là, que tu te le répètes. Que tu presses les yeux, fatigués d'avoir trop vus. D'avoir été témoins de la mort, de la souffrance, ces yeux qui te faisaient peur. Tu te regardes dans un miroir. Ils seront toujours là. Ils sont fatigués, ils sont épuisés, ils sont comme ton ombre et pourtant tu sais qu'ils ne te quitteront jamais. Mais peu importe. Mais peu importe. Toi aussi, tu n'en peux plus. Tu te sens mourir, peu à peu, à petit feu. Personne ne viendra te sortir de cet enfer, et tu le sais très bien.

Tu ne sais pas pleurer. Tu sais qu'elle est la sensation de cet étau qui te compresse la poitrine, de ces sanglots silencieux qui te déchirent le coeur, de cette boule qui te prend à la gorge. Tu le sais pour avoir vu tes parents mourir. Tu le sais pour avoir tué. Ceux qui étaient cher pour toi. Celui qui était tout pour toi. Pas dans un sens romantique. Mais qui était tout. Tu le sais pour avoir participé à des carnages innombrables, tu le sais pour avoir rejoint une organisation criminelle. Akatsuki. Personne ne peut comprendre, personne ne peut te comprendre. Après tout, tu as l'habitude. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire.

Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir ces petites gouttes salées dévaler le long des tes joues creuses. Marquées par des rides venues trop tôt sous l'effet du stress, du regret. Car tu peux te l'avouer, tu regrettes infiniment. Tu regrettes d'avoir accepté la proposition et d'avoir participé à la mort.* Mais même en voyant la vie quitter peu à peu leurs corps devant tes yeux, tu n'as pas versé une seule larme. Tu ne sais pas comment faire.

Et pourtant on sait que tu en as vu des sanglots. Des pleurs, des supplications. Mais tu es devenu insensible, fermé. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut te faire sortir de cet état. Mais cette personne n'est pas là, et tu te renfermes peu à peu sur toi-même. La faute ne revient qu'à toi-même et tu le sais. Et tu ne peux pas dormir, tu ne peux plus dormir.

Les cernes s'accumulent lentement sous tes yeux, et tu sais que tu peux rien faire contre. A part les cacher avec un jutsu de ton invention. ( NDA = Note d'humour xD : FOND DE TEINT NO JUTSU ! ) Tu ne veux pas que les autres voient que tu t'affaiblis. Tu ne t'affaiblis pas. Toi t'affaiblir ? Risible. Tu es le tout. Tu es ce qui fera toujours tourner la terre.

Il est dur de se dire, que tu aimerais mieux rester éveillé quand tu n'as besoin que d'une chose, c'est le sommeil. Mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de dormir, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas car tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu t'endors.

Tsukuyomi. Rien que t'entendre le mot, ça te dégoûte. Tu veux te rincer la bouche, te nettoyer l'esprit. Tu ne veux plus entendre parler de genjutsu, ou quoi ce soit d'autre. Rien que le terme te dégoûte. Non. Non. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Tu ne veux rien entendre.

Tu poses une main sur ton front brûlant, tu crois que c'est de la fièvre. A vrai dire, tu n'en sais rien et tu t'en moques, tu n'es jamais malade. Tu n'as jamais voulu l'être, c'est aussi simple. Et ce que tu décides est automatiquement validé, du moins, tu le crois.

Tu ne veux pas avouer que tu es effrayé, effrayé d'être entièrement seul. Parce que c'est ce que tu es, seul. Tu n'as plus jamais connu les liens amicaux ou affectifs qui t'attachent à d'autres personnes depuis l'incident, depuis l'Akatsuki. Tu te sens comme un gamin qu'on devrait réconforter, serrer dans ses bras car il en a trop vu, tu as délaissé cette partie si important d'une vie. L'innocence. La jeunesse. Etre un gamin comme les autres, turbulent, joyeux, amusé. Rentrer le soir en allant voir tes parents pour qu'ils te demandent comment s'est passée ta journée à l'Académie, si tu as des amis. Manger en compagnie de ta famille, jouer avec eux, te coucher.

Mais toi, au lieu de ça, tu as vu la guerre. Tu as observé de tes propres yeux la mort de ta famille, tu as connu la souffrance, la famine, le froid. La compagnie aussi. Puis tu l'as perdue à nouveau. Comme si tu apportais la souffrance, comme si ceux qui t'accompagnaient étaient voués à mourir. Et ça tu ne peux pas le supporter. Tu as arrêté de le supporter. Il y a une un moment où tu as craqué, où comme une déchirure s'est opéré en toi, et tu as fermé les yeux, pour mieux les rouvrir emplis de vengeance et de détermination. Tu mèneras ton projet à bien, tu le sais. Tu en es intimement convaincu.

 _Tu le sais parce que Konan sera là pour toi._

* * *

J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de triste par rapport à aujourd'hui... #PrayforParis.


End file.
